


It Was A One Night Stand 'Till I Woke Up Next To You

by jungle_ride



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Fanmix based off the AU scenario where Belle was never kept a prisoner by Regina but instead was cursed alongside everyone else and had a !Storybooke persona aka was Lacey. 
The mix itself is inspired by the idea/story that Lacey and Ruby meet one night at a bar. The attraction between them leads to them hooking up. They soon become firm partners in crime and friends with benefits, just two wild women roaming the night, making jaws drop and eyebrows rise with their shenanigans. However the more time they spend with one another the quicker they realise that their, friends with benefits, relationship is starting to turn into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/gifts).



> The fanmix is based off the AU scenario where Belle was never kept a prisoner by Regina but instead was cursed alongside everyone else and had a !Storybooke persona aka was Lacey. 
> 
> The mix itself is inspired by the idea/story that Lacey and Ruby meet one night at a bar. The attraction between them leads to them hooking up. They soon become firm partners in crime and friends with benefits, just two wild women roaming the night, making jaws drop and eyebrows rise with their shenanigans. However the more time they spend with one another the quicker they realise that their, friends with benefits, relationship is starting to turn into something more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the mix and like the story AU idea I based it off. =)

  

**It Was A One Night Stand 'Till I Woke Up Next To You**

 

**Up All Night By Hinder**

_Saw a waitress, couldn't waste it_

_Opportunity knocks and you take it_

 

**Body Moves by DNCE**

_Side by side walking home, stumbling home, getting curious_

_What's on your mind? 'Cause what's on mine's a dirty mind_

 

**Cool for the Summer by Demi Lovato**

_Don't tell your mother, kiss one another_

_Die for each other, we're cool for the summer_

 

**Obvious by Hey Monday**

_You and me everything that could be_

_Touch, don't go stay as long as you like_

 

**Hot Mess** **by Cobra Starship**

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

 

**Start A Fire by Ryan Star**

_Is this love or, just sexual desire_

 

**Electric Love by BORNS**

_And every night my mind is running around her_

_Thunder is getting louder and louder_

_Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_

_I can't let you go now that I got it_

 

**Sleeping With A Friend by Neon Trees**

_It’s a risk to even fall in love so, when you give that look to me_

_I better look back carefully ‘cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble_

 

**She Keeps Me Up by Nickelback**

_Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster_

_Everybody wants to be the sister's mister_

_Coca-Cola roller-coaster_

_Love her even though I'm not supposed to_

 

**All Day and All of the Night** **by Kate Nash**

I want to be with you all of the time

 

**Toothbrush by DNCE**

_Baby you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush at my place_

 

**Don't You Go by All Time Low**

_Don't you go and carry on with your life_

_It was a one night stand 'til I woke up next to you_

 

[ **_{DOWNLOAD}_ ** ](https://www.mediafire.com/?2q8eq6s195y7yr0)

 


End file.
